Jack and Elsa
by Dancintune
Summary: This is a crossover of Rise of the guardians, Frozen, Brave, and Tangled. Please review.


It was the beginning of the new semester at Arrendelle high. Jack Frost was hanging out at the coffee shop with his best friends Hans and Kris. "So, what's up with you guys for the new semester?" Jack asked. "Well, I'm going to take an advanced history class with Merida." Hans said. "That's great. It will give you a chance to ask her out. What about you Kris?" Jack asked. "I'm learning more about animals in biology. I get to take care of a reindeer. I named him Sven." Kris said. He held up a picture. "He's cute. Jack, you have to see this." Hans said. "Jack? Jack?" Kris said. Jack wasn't listening. He was staring at a girl. She had snowy blonde hair in a bun with a gray headband, ice blue eyes, and snow white skin. She was wearing a light blue sweater, a peacock printed strapless top , an ice blue skirt with a silver belt, black heels, and a crystal necklace. Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Jack!" Kris yelled. "I'm sorry what?" Jack said. "What's with you?" Hans said. "Her." Jack said, pointing to the girl. "Whoa. She's pretty." Hans said. "Real pretty." Kris said. She was sitting by the fireplace, reading, and drinking a cup of hot chocolate. "Well, go over there and talk to her." Kris said. "What am I going to say?" Jack asked. "Just be yourself." Hans said. Jack walked over to the girl.

"Hi." Jack said. The girl turned around and smiled. "Hi." She said. "I'm Jack. Are you new?" Jack asked. "Yeah. I moved in last week. My name is Elsa." She said. "That's a pretty name." Jack said. "Thanks. My mom picked it out." Elsa said. "Do you want to hang out with me and my friends?" Jack asked. "Thanks. I'd love to." Elsa said. They walked back to Jack's table. "Guys, this is Elsa. Elsa, these are my best friends Hans and Kris." Jack said. "Hi. It's nice to meet you." Elsa said. They shook hands. They had a nice long talk. Elsa looked at her watch and realized she was late. "Oh no. I have to get to class. It was nice meeting you guys. Catch you later." She said. She grabbed her bag and books and ran out the door. "She's great. And I think Jack is in love." Kris said. "What? No I'm not." Jack said. "Oh yes you are." Hans said. They left the coffee shop and Kris and Hans teased Jack the whole way to class.

"Good morning class." The teacher said. "Good morning Mr. North." The class said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. The teacher answered it. It was Elsa. She came in and took a seat next to Jack. After class, Jack followed Elsa to her locker. "Hey." He said. "Hi." Elsa said. "Listen, Elsa. I was wondering. Do you want to see a movie tonight?" Jack asked. "I'd love to." Elsa said. That night, Jack came to Elsa's house. He knocked on the door and a girl answered it. She had red hair in two braids. She was wearing a white shirt, a purple sweater, black jeans, and snow boots. "Hi. I'm here to see Elsa." Jack said. "Come on in. I'm Anna. Elsa's little sister." She said. "I'm Jack." Jack said. Elsa came into the living room. She had her hair in a braid down her back. She was wearing an ice blue top with sequence, a denim jacket, a black skirt, and black boots. "Hey, Jack." Elsa said. "Hi Elsa. You look great." Jack said. "Thanks." Elsa said.

After the movie, they went to the park. "It's so pretty tonight." Elsa said. "Yeah." Jack said, looking at Elsa. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew past them. Elsa was shivering. "Here, take my jacket." Jack said. "Thanks, but what about you?" Elsa asked. "It's ok. I'm used to this weather." Jack said. He put his jacket around Elsa. They later went home. "Thanks for a great evening Jack. I'll never forget this." Elsa said. She kissed Jack and went inside. For the next month, Jack and Elsa made a great couple. One day, He spotted her talking to Anna and Merida. "Hey, Elsa." Jack said. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Jack." Elsa said. "Oh look at the time. I have to get to archery practice. I'll catch you later Elsa. Bye." Merida said. "Yeah, I have to work on my book report. I'll see you guys later." Anna said. They both walked away and hid behind the wall. "So, Elsa. Do you have any plans tomorrow night?" Jack asked. "I actually have to do my performance for the talent show Would you like to watch?" Elsa asked. "I'd love to." Jack said. Suddenly, a girl with long golden hair came up to them. "Hi, Jack. How about we go to dinner tonight?" She said. "Rapunzel, we broke up. Leave me alone." Jack said. Rapunzel kissed Jack right in front of Elsa. Elsa ran off crying. Rapunzel gave her an evil smile. Jack pushed her off and ran after Elsa. She was crying out in the courtyard. "Elsa, I'm sorry." Jack said. Elsa looked at Jack. " I understand that you don't want to be with me." Elsa said. "Elsa, I broke up with Rapunzel three months ago. Your the one I really like. Trust me." Jack said. She just stared at him and walked away.

The next night, Jack came to the talent show. He sneaked into Elsa's dressing room and put a bouquet of white roses in a vase with a note. He stepped out. A minute later, Elsa came to her dressing room and saw the roses. She picked up the note and it said, "I'm sorry. Your the one I'm in love with you. I'll be in the audience watching you. Break a leg. Love, jack." Elsa felt something she never felt before. She felt like she could sing and dance forever. After Rapunzel's performance, it was Elsa's turn. She sang this is me. Suddenly in the middle of the song, Jack came up on stage and started singing. They sang great together. After the song everyone cheered and clapped. They hugged each other. Miss Tooth came out on stage to announce the winner. "We have seen some great talents tonight everyone. But only one act can be the winner. Before we announce the winner, let's give around of applause to the judges." She said. Everyone clapped for the judges. "Our judges made a decision. The winner is Elsa and Jack." Miss tooth said. Jack and Elsa came up on stage. Rapunzel threw a fit offstage.

Before winter break, the school was going to hold a winter ball. Like a mini prom for all grades. "Elsa, would you go with me to the winter ball?" Jack asked. "I'd love to." Elsa said. "Hey guys. I've got a date for the winter ball." Hans said. "I do too." Kris said. "That's great guys. Who are you going with?" Jack asked. "I'm going with Merida and ?Kris is going with Anna." Hans said. "My sister? That's great. I'm glad she has a date. You'd better treat her good." Elsa said. "Cross my heart." Kris said. "Catch you guys later. Great performance for the talent show by the way." Hans said. They walked away. It was the night of the dance, Hans, Kris, and Jack decided they all should go together along with their dates. Jack and Kris came to Anna and Elsa's house. Anna came to the door. She had her hair up in a bun with a gold ribbon. She was wearing an ocean blue cocktail dress with a bow around the waist and gold glitter on the skirt, and midnight blue heels. "Wow, you look beautiful." Kris said. "Thanks." Anna said. Merida came out with her hair in a braid down her back with a green hair clip. She was wearing a turquoise dress with a fabric design on the end of the skirt, and silver heels. "You look amazing." Hans said. "Thank you." Merida said. Finally, Elsa came out. Her hair was slightly curled with a little side braid and a crystal pink ribbon and flower. She was wearing a royal purple dress that flows when she moved with a crystal pink sheer fabrics around her waist, black gloves, white tights, black shoes, and a purple necklace. "You look incredible." Jack said. "Thank you." Elsa said.

They all arrived at the dance. Everyone started to dance. Elsa wanted to sing in front of everyone. She asked Mrs. Gothel and she said yes. "Attention everyone. We have a surprise singer here. Give a big round of applause for Elsa." She said. Elsa went on stage. She sang let it go to everyone. After the song, everyone cheered for her. Rapunzel gave her a mean look. Rapunzel had her hair curled with lilacs. She was wearing a pink dress with feathers on the skirt and white high heels. She went on stage and pushed Elsa. "Get out. You don't deserve this." Rapunzel said. Suddenly, Merida, Kris, Anna, Hans, and Jack went on stage. "Leave her alone." Merida said. "Why can't you be nice for once." Kris said. "Just mind your own business and leave my sister alone." Anna said. "I know why she's never nice. Because she doesn't know the meaning of nice." Hans said. "What has Elsa ever done to you?" Jack asked. "She was born, she took you away from me, she stole my spotlight, she beat me in the talent show, and she doesnt deserve to have friends." Rapunzel said. "You can say whatever you want to me. I just let it go. Your words can't hurt me. I have friends to help me, a sister who looks out for me, and a boyfriend to comfort me. You do what you want. Your just going to hurt yourself." Elsa said. Everyone cheered for her. The principle went up to Rapunzel and kicked her out. "Thank you guys. I know I'll always have you to help me. I love you all." Elsa said. They group hugged. It was the last dance of the night. Jack and Elsa danced together. "Elsa, I love you." Jack said. "I love you too." Elsa said. They kissed. No one has ever been more in love.

THE END


End file.
